The present invention relates generally to decorative trim lighting systems and, in preferred embodiments thereof, more particularly provides significantly improved exterior trim lighting support structures for mounting decorative light "strings" (such as those typically used during the Christmas holiday season) along various exterior surface portions of buildings.
Illustrated and described in my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 464,200, incorporated by reference herein, is a decorative exterior trim lighting system which includes an elongated resilient retaining strip member which may be adhesively or otherwise secured to an exterior surface of a building and is operative to releasably hold a spaced series of support tab members to which the socket and bulb portions of a decorative light "string" are secured. While the elongated retaining strip permits easy and quite rapid attachment of the light string-supporting retaining tab members thereto, and is quite inexpensive to manufacture, in developing the decorative trim lighting system of the present invention it has become desirable to even further simplify and reduce the cost of the light string supporting portion of the system.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to further simplify the light string supporting portion of the overall decorative exterior trim lighting system illustrated and described in my copending U.S. application Ser. No. 464,200.